DC Portal Book
by sweetpeasqueaky
Summary: T for langauge and eventual violence.
1. Chapter 1

DC Portal Book 1  
Chapter One: How Robin Saw It  
This wasn't the time for procrastination. He knew a couple of guys already asked her to the dance and she was probably getting imapatient.  
He leaned in, and the kiss felt good, but as weird as it was to think about it, the taste wasn't like the vanilla ice cream the just had, more like funnel cakes.  
This worried him considerably. What did his breath smell bad? Did the taste disgust Starfire?  
He decided to just go with it. But what would he say? He bet that David and Tyler had some smooth way to ask her.  
The kiss was over quicker than Dick Grayson had hoped. He turned around, not willing to face her.  
"What's wrong, Dick?" asked Star in a... deeper voice? She didn't sound right. What was wrong?  
"Star, I was wondering, do you wanted to go to prom next Friday?"  
"WHAT? Who's 'Star', and why the heck and how the heck would we go to prom?" asked... whoever this girl was...  
He turned to face her. That definetly wasn't Star. Though as beautiful as Starfire (if not more), this girl had long red hair, light blue eyes and pale skin as compared to Starfire's short pink hair, dark green eyes and sun kissed skin.  
"Starfire?" Dick asked, more confused than he was a second ago.  
"Again with the 'Starfire'! What is that, a stripper name?" asked Mystery Girl.  
"No," Robin insisted, "it's your name! And what do you mean 'why the heck and how the heck would we go to prom'?  
"You know what Dick, I'll humor you. Your name is Dick Grayson, mine is Barbra Gordon, we are in our freshman year of COLLEGE, not high school WHERE WE HAVE NO DANCES, MUCH LESS A PROM!" the girl named Barbra teased with a laugh.  
When Barbra saw Dick's face twist up with geniune confusion and worry, her expression seemed to harden.  
"Oh crap," she muttered, "Bruce was right. It would happen. We got go,"  
"What would happen? What would happen? Go where?" Robin questioned in an a distraught tone.  
"Check your pocket. You have keys, your wallet, and a cell phone. Grab the keys and follow me to the exit, okay? I'll explain everything on the way.  
"Where are we anyway?" asked Robin as he followed Barbra out.  
"Amusement Mile in Gotham City." replied Barbra while putting dark sunglasses.  
"So it's an amusment park?" asked Dick.  
"Yes." Barbra said slowly.  
"Wow. Cool."  
"Okayyyy then..."  
Dick realized it sounded like a weird question, but he had a reason. Star never went to amusement parks, because she hated roller coasters.  
And she hated having unknown people around, therefore, it had been a long time since he had been to an amusement park, much less with a girl.  
But Grayson realized that no matter how cool, pretty Barbra was, she was not Starfire. And that there would never be anything between him and Barbra.


	2. Chapter 2

DC Portal Book 1  
Chapter Two: How Batgirl Saw It  
Was it right to throw sparring match to your longtime crush to protect his ego?  
Barbra Gordon didn't know, but she was sure as heck not going to give the match to Richard Grayson just so he could ask her out.  
She called her inner feminist and changed into the sparring uniform she had brought to Bruce Wayne's training arena to be functional and, well, seductive.  
The outfit was a navy blue sports bra (That coincedentally matched her eyes. How odd!) and formfitting black leggings. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail.  
Before she went out she checked her cell phone to see if anything was new, seeimg that Bruce was out on a business meeting in Metropolis until 9 PM tomorrow and to stay away from... something?  
But the text cut off. Weird.  
"Nice," Barbra muttered as she looked at the mirror in the women's changing room of the training arena.  
She took a good look at herself, and decided to let her hair down. Her scarlet hair cascaded down her back, estatic to be free from the hair tie.  
Barbra added a bit of the cherry lipgloss she had gotten for her eighth birthday and hadn't touched. She was 18 now.  
She stuffed her clothes and lipgloss into the navy blue backpack (Another thing that matched her eyes! How odd!), and walked out to find Grayson waiting.  
"Ready?" asked Barbra, tossing her bag aside. "We're doing Whatever Works, right?"  
Whatever Works was a style Bruce Wa- er, Batman had taught them from the begining of their vigilante careers. It involved judo, karate, boxing, even jazz dance. (Though that was hardly ever used.)  
"Yeah," Grayson said not up from his phone.  
"To which one?" Barbra asked, trying to be funny.  
"To both," he said finally said looking up.  
No change in expression. Dang it! She figured that she to step up her game or else she'd be single for life. (Or something like that.)  
Ten minutes (and a umpteen judo flips gone wrong) and there was no winner Barbra suddenly came up with an idea. Why not add flirting and competition and get a date out of it?  
"I think we lack motivation," commented Barbra innocently. "The loser is the one who stays on the ground for 1 minute. How about the loser buys winner and HIMself tickets to Gotham Funland and dinner?"  
"You mean that demonicy amusement park that's not to far from here?"  
"Is demonicy even a word?" Barbra teased, "And yes, the "demonicy one."  
Dick looked unsure about something, but he still said: "Sure, but I think you meant the loser buys winner and HERself tickets."  
Barbra laughed airly. "You're on!"  
Barbra charged Grayson and when he moved to the side as expected she utilized the ten years of gymnastics (also part of her eighth birthday present, but she used this one) in a magnificent backflip to land before him.  
Grayson, obviously suprised, kicked her in the stomach and made her land hard on her back.  
Ugh! How could she get him to like if he wouldn't treat her like a girl in the first place?  
"Nice try Barb," Robin said uncertainly, " if I look down to check on you you'll judo flip me."  
"Sure! When Castle doesn't get nominated for an Emmy I'll get the strength to judo flip you!" "Barb replied.  
"Actually it didn-"  
"JUST GO GET ME A STUPID ASPRIN!" shouted Barbra.  
Barbra waited ten seconds before she got up and sat on the training arena's bench while Grayson rummaged through his backpack.  
"Will ibproufen be okay?" she heard him ask.  
"Yeah." she muttered dejectedly.  
She couldn't believe that she, Barbra Gordon, had lost a fight to a boy. A viglante, to be fair, but still, a boy.  
"Here you go. A bottle of water and an ibproufen."  
"Thanks. Wanna sit?"  
"Eh. Whatever." Grayson sat only seemed half willing, but brightned up when he pulled out his iPhone.  
"Look, I had an ulterior motive for the bet," Barbra muttered feeling brave.  
"What," asked Grayson, "you wanted to go to the amusement park but you were to cheap to pay by yourself, so you decided to flirt and play defenseless little girl?"  
"No!" she cried defensively.  
She back tracked a bit. "Wait, I was flirting? I must have been doing it subconciously..." Barb mused.  
"Subconciously?"  
"Dude! I have a freaking crush on you for three freaking years, okay? I was asking you on a date WITHOUT asking you on a date!" she shouted.  
Grayson stared at her. The silence cut like a knife, until he interrupted it. "So if it's going to be a first date... wouldn't it be jerky if you pay?"  
"Well, the feminist movement is all the rage nowadays, and plus, I lost fair and square," Barbra said shyly.  
"I'll buy dinner," Grayson said as if it settled it.  
"See at the park at eight?" she said, feeling exhilatered.  
"See you at eight."  
"Peace out." she said with a smile.  
Any normal girl would be excited to be on a date, but Barbra's mind was running with disaster scenarios despite her cool exterior.  
What if Amusement Mile was the place Bruce warned about? What if something went wrong with that? Why did that come so easily after three years?  
Turns out, Barbra was almost completly correct in all her fears. If only that text had gone through...


End file.
